Silence
by Insomnia's Posterchild
Summary: "Who's there?" I ask, shattering the silence of the night. A labored breath, a drop of something hitting the ground, "Show yourself!"


**This was inspired by the silence of nights. **

Silence. So tired, but I have to stay alert, listen for a sound. It's my job to protect this town, my town, from the evil scourges that plague it: ghosts! Evil filthy ghosts, especially Phantom, that lying trickster. He's managed to convince this whole town that he is their savior, that HE protects all these helpless people from ectoplasmic slime. Well a ghost is a ghost is a ghost I say. No one seems to remember or care that he and his ghost dog ruined my life! My life was almost perfect before he came along, I was popular, I had friends, and anything I wanted! Now we live in a small, filthy apartment, my dad works as a night guard and now the losers are the only ones I even have a chance at going out with. But I can't think about that now, I've got to focus, be ready for a fight at all time. Shh, did I hear that, a whisper, a cold chill. Yes, a ghost, your mine ghost. Quiet, can't wake up my dad, he'll take away my ghost hunting equipment again. I silently opened my window, grabbed my hover board and jumped letting my board catch me, and I was off on the hunt, what ghost dare disturb this calm night? Where is that ghost? Hush, a breath sent a shiver down my back, I swiftly turned, raising a gun and… nothing. A calm, warm breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves bringing the smell of fall to the sleeping town. I landed, waiting for something to happen because I could feel it, the tension in the wind. I sat, looking at the stars and the full moon, just enjoying the stillness. I never just enjoy anything, I'm always moving, fighting. My grades are slipping so I need to do all of my work, and all these wretched ghosts I always have to fight. But as I think about it, all those times I have to move just makes these times that much more special. Footsteps, I whipped around raising a gun in the process… empty, no one but me in the park. Am I just that jumpy, or IS there someone watching me? Now that I think about it I can feel eyes, peering from the trees, ears listening to me breath, a missed placed shoe cracking a twig, rustling a leaf. A muffled cough startling a bird, its quiet wings cracking the near silence of the night. Listen, where are you, are you a ghost? "Who's there?" I ask, shattering the silence of the night. A labored breath, a drop of something hitting the ground, the soft groan of someone holding back terrible pain, ether mental of physical I couldn't tell. "Show yourself!" to my immense surprise Danny Fenton stumbled out of the trees! A huge gash ran along his side dripping dark red blood, the gash was imbedded with twigs and dead leaves, Danny was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands but the blood was seeping through his shirt and his hands. What happened to him and why was he out here in the first place? "Danny, oh my gosh, what happened?" He tried to walk towards me but stumbled and fell, I ran over to him and pressed my hands to the gash but it was too deep. Where's my phone, did I grab it? Yes, here it is, I dialed 911 and before the operator could ask I told her where I was and what had happened. After an eternity of a minute I heard the screech of an ambulance in the distance. "Hang in there Danny, help is almost here." I tried to reassure him but he had already sunk into unconsciousness. The ambulance screamed to a stop and two men came out. The rest passed in a haze, shouting, beeping of machines and overall pandemonium. The rumbling of the engine stopped and someone wheeled Danny out of the back and helped me to my feet. The next thing I was conscious of was the cold hard chair I was sitting in in the E.R. and the frantic movement of all the doctors. I was sure there had to be some noise but I had seemed to have lost my hearing. Again, for the second time that night, there was silence.

**If you couldn't tell this was written in Valerie's point of view. I do not own Danny Phantom at all, though i love the show. **


End file.
